


Soulless

by SkyeFoxs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Eye Trauma, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gruesome deaths, Homophobic Language, I want to change that, Kinda?, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, NSFW, POV Male Character, Shota, Shotacon, There is an insulting lack on male yanderes on here, This was originally going to be fluffy and romantic, Underage Sex, Violence, Whats the age limit for it to be considered shota?, Yandere, You've been warned, i guess, m/m - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, male yandere, now look at it, smut in chapter 5, smut in later chapters, there will be rape, they're 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFoxs/pseuds/SkyeFoxs
Summary: Male OC X Yandere Male OC, Soulmate AU“We may not be soulmates, but I love you like you’re mine, so please…let me be yours”Increased rating for later chapters.Can be read as reader insert I guess, the characters do have names but hardly any appearance descriptions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure self indulgence, I’m not a writer so I’m not sure how well this will turn out.
> 
> Skylar and Mika are 16

In this world everyone is born with a Soul Mark, a name written across their wrist in beautiful cursive. These names belong to their destined soulmate, they are pre determined, taking life span and location into account, making sure you get the best chance of meeting your soulmate. There are some that choose to ignore the names but more often than not most people find their soulmates.

Unfortunately for a very small minority, there are those who are born without a mark, these few have come to be known as ‘Soulless’. Those without a soulmate.

When I was younger my parents never once mentioned to me what being born without a mark meant, they kept saying it will appear later on, that I was a 'late bloomer’, I naively accepted this, they’re my parents, why would they lie to me about this.

My parents are soulmates, finding each other in their teens, they're always so happy in each others company, I wanted to be like that. I wanted to be the reason someone smiled.

I was waiting excitedly for the day my mark would appear.

When I was around 11 we had are relationships and sex ed lesson, we learnt about Soul Marks and soulmates and I asked my teacher about not having a mark.

With a sort of sad look in her eyes and smiled softly at me.

“Unfortunately there are some who don’t have a mark, so they don’t have a soulmate, we call those people soulless”

At that I could feel my little heart almost stop. Looking down at my unmarked wrist, I could feel tears start to swell.

“Do the marks sometimes appear later on?” My voice was starting to waver. She slowly shook her head 'no’ before moving onto her next topic, not noticing the emotional pain I was in.

I couldn’t believe it.

_I don’t have a soulmate?_

_Am I broken?_

I closed my eyes tight, trying to will my tears away. I couldn’t cry here, people will know. Suddenly I felt a soft, warm presence encase my wrist. I look up and see Mika smiling at me. Mika has been a very close friend to me for a couple years now. He knows that I havn’t got a mark.

“Don’t worry Skylar, I’ll be your soulmate”

I don’t actually expect him to mean that but it still made me smile, even if he was just saying it to make me feel better.

————

_What’s happening here?_

I feel Mika tighten his arm around my waist and pull me closer, pressing me up against his chest.

“So you see, I can’t go out with you.”

There’s a girl from our class standing in front of us, she must have just confessed to him before I had arrived.

Mika, being a few inches taller than me, tucks my head into his neck and lays his cheek on top.

_Why are you doing this Mika?_

“I’ve already found my precious soulmate”

**_Precious soulmate?!_ **

I couldn’t stop the heat rising to my face.

_We’re not soulmates, why do you keep putting on this act?…_

_I have to admit though, this does feel rather nice…_

“ _He’s_ your soulmate?” Was that a sneer?

I wasn’t going to play along but now I’m going to do this out of spite.

I feel myself start to relax into Mika’s hold, I move my arms up and wrap them around his shoulders. He looks down at me, slight shook on his face, his cheeks also going red.

Leaning up on my toes a little, I nuzzle his neck, moving a hand and placing it against his cheek, stroking my thumb along his skin slowly.

“S-Sky?”

I take a side glance at the girl in front of us and smirk.

She looks jealous. _Good_.

“Mika…” I coo, leaning up slowly, my lips just milimeters from his.

I can see Mika’s cheeks redden more and there’s a look in his eye that I couldn’t quite pinpoint.

But before our lips could meet…

“Alright! I get it!” The female student storms off and I pull myself away from Mika.

“Good riddance, look Mika, I played along with your act this time but-” I turned to him but stopped midsentence when I noticed the disappointed look on his face.

“Are you alright?”

Mika let’s out a sigh and ruffles his hair.

“Aww man, and here I thought you had finally accepted me as your soulmate”

“You can’t be serious, look-” I grab his left wrist and roll up his sleeve, revealing a name.

Amelia Hurley

“-this is your soulmate, not me”, Mika gives his wrist a slight glare before ripping it out of my hand and adjusting his sleeve.

“She’s not my soulmate…” I heard him mumble under his breath, he says that now but when he eventually meets her I know his feelings will change. I wish I could admit to him that I would love to be his soulmate but I know these sorts of relationships rarely ever work out so all I can do is to urge him to find his other half.

With another sigh he just shakes his head.

“Let’s just go Sky, we’re gonna be late for class” He starts to walk off, I just stare after him, lost in my thoughts.

_You’ll be happier with your true soulmate Mika, not some hopeless childhood crush._

He must have noticed I’m not with him because he turns back.

“Are you coming?” I hear him call.

“Sure”

I run up to his side and we start our trek down the corridor, my hand brushes against Mika’s slightly and is soon enclosed in his. I look up at him about to question his actions.

“Just let me have this…please”

_Alright…_

I lace my fingers with his and hold his hand tightly, a small blush dusting my cheeks.

_Just this once._


	2. Chapter 2

3:30pm finally hits and the school bell rings, signalling the end. All the other students start to make a rush to pack away their books and equipment before the teacher has even finished speaking, me included. Just as i finish wrapping my scarf around my neck, my row gets dismissed. Once out the classroom I head straight for the school sports hall to wait for Mika.

Me and Mika have a majority of our classes together, when we were choosing classes to study for exams we happen to have similar academic tastes, or so he says. 

_Probably snuck a peak at my options and copied, knowing him._

The only class we didn’t share was Art, he decided to take up extra PE lessons instead.

I leave the main school building and the cold November air hits hard, the autumn wind whipping through my hair slightly, not helping with the chill at all.

_Christ that’s fresh!_

I pull my scarf up over my  chin and mouth a little to try and block the breeze and shove my hands into my coat pockets.

_I just had to forget my gloves didn’t I!_

As soon as I make it to the sports hall, students are making there way out, I stand off to the side of the door, not wanting to get in the way. 

A vibration goes off in my pocket so I pull my phone out and notice I have a text from my mum.

Mum, 3:34:  
I’m not going to be in when you get home, I made you spaghetti Bolognese for dinner and left it in the microwave for you, make sure you feed Oscar. Dads also working nights xxx

_Home alone huh? I wonder if Mika would like-_

Warm air blowing against my ear brings me back to the present as I nearly jump out my skin in fright.

"HOLY SHIT!" Turning around I’m met with Mika’s grinning face as he tries to hold back a laugh.

"What the hell Mika?!" A sour look crosses my face.

"Haha aww come on, it was funny" He places his hands on my cheeks and squished the slightly.

"Come on, don’t  give me that look, you look cuter when your smiling"

I push his hands away from my face, thank God my cheeks where already red from the cold air so he can’t  see the blush from that ‘cute' comment.

"Whatever"

I place my phone back in my pocket and we start to head for the school gates.

"So I saw you got a text from your mum, anything important?" 

"Just to say that her and my dad won’t be there when I get home" I breath into my hands to try and warm them up.

"So you’ll be home alone huh?..." He trails off as if he was thinking of something. He notices me in the corner of his eye.

" Are your hands cold Sky? Here..." He stops in front of me and holds my hands in his gloved ones, rubbing them gently and breathing on them.

_Jesus Christ, you're not making this easy for me huh?_

He looks up at me with a small smirk on his face.

_What’s with that look?!_

"Alright! I’ll come over to your house today!" He says as he lifts his head back up, continuing to rub my hands slowly though.

"What? I never asked you that!"

"You were thinking it, come on, I want to get out of this cold asap!" Mika keep hold of one of hands and practically drags me down the street.

\--------

Stepping through the door me and Mika are greeted by Oscar, a blue eyed, white Norwegian forest cat, trotting toward us, tail erect as he meows for food.

"Oscar!" Mika bends down and picks up the fluffy cat.

"Oof, you’re getting heavy buddy, time to lay off those biccies"

“Excuse you, he’s a growing boy" I reply as I reach over and scratch Oscar behind the ear, causing him to start purring, leaning into my hand.

_He's such a cutie._

"Yeah, growing outwards!" Came Mika's quick reply.

“Stop being mean! You'll give him a complex, now if you don't mind, I need to feed him” I go to grab him from Mika's arms and bring him close to my chest.

“Do you need help with anything?” Mika questions, following as I make my way into the kitchen.

“Uhm...” I start to think, “no actually I think I’m good. You can go to my room and make yourself comfortable if you want, I won’t be too long"

“Sure thing" And with that he's gone, I return to the task at hand and place Oscar onto the floor and start to remove my coat and scarf, hanging them onto the back of the chair.

I walk over to the cupboard under the sink where the cat food is kept, pick out a sachet start to dish up his meal. In the middle of this my thoughts start to drift to that look Mika gave me earlier.

_I don't know how much longer I’ll be able to hold back, I know I promised myself that I would help you find your soulmate but with how you've been acting lately i'm starting to seriously have second thoughts.  I know it’s selfish of me but a large part of me hopes you never meet your soulmate._

I place Oscar's food on the floor, give him one more stroke and start to make my way up the stairs to my room where Mika awaits.

_We're alone here, I know he's going to try something..._

I take a deep breath and step into my room, closing the door behind me. Mika is sitting patiently on the bed, his coat discarded in the corner of the room along with his backpack. He gives me a bright smile when he notices me and on instinct I give one back. 

_My heart is beating a mile a minute right now!_

“Uhm..O-Oscar’s all fed now” 

_Come on Skylar! Get it together!_

“That’s good" Mika says, a smile still present on his face, he starts patting the spot beside him.

“Sky, come sit down”

“Uh yeah, sure" I make my way over  and sit next to him. 

“So what would you like to do? We could play games or maybe watch a movie if you'd like" I open my bedside draw, rummaging around inside for the TV remote.

“Actually there was something else I wanted to do" I feel him get a little closer to me, he grabs a hold of my left wrist, this gets my attention so I turn towards him. Mika begins to roll my sleeve up and rubs his thumb gently over the unmarked skin. 

“W-What are you doing?” Part of me wants to pull my hand away but there’s a greater part that’s rather enjoying the soothing notion.

“I'm imagining my name on your skin, it would look beautiful, don't you think so?.” He brings my hand up to his face, pressing his cheek against my palm. I can feel my face heating up, I’m sure it’s noticeable.

_The way he's looking at me...it's too much..._

“Y-yeah, it would" my voice is trembling as the words spill from me, I see a sort of relieved and undeniably happy look wash over Mika as I speak, like he was afraid of how I would react. 

He turns his head slightly and presses his lips against my wrist, trailing up my forearm before pushing me down against the bed, his torso pinning mine down as he laces his hands with mine and holding them up beside my head.

“Mika..I-" I want to tell him how I feel but he cuts me off, pressing his forehead against mine.

“Shh...I know" Time seems to slow down as I feel his lips finally press against mine. I find myself closing my eyes and enjoying the moment, my lips moving in tandem with his.

When I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip I give no resistance, allowing him access almost instantly. 

_This feels so perfect._

I grip onto his hand tighter as his tongue brushes and curls around mine, a small moan leaves me and soon Mika is pulling away slowly, a small saliva trail still attaching us before that too is broken.

Bringing one of his hands to my cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb, the most brilliant smile on his face. 

“Sky...We may not be soulmates but I love you like you're mine, so please...Let me be yours"

I can't help the smile appearing on my face.

“Mika...Yes..Yes I’ll be your soulmate-" before I can even finish his lips cut me off.

_I'm going to be selfish, I’m going to believe that this will last and when the inevitable happens...I will fight for it!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the following day, Mika had ended up staying for a few more hours after the whole confession event. We spent the evening watching a couple of films and enjoying each others company. I was in total bliss, if this is what it felt like to have a soulmate I never want it to end. When my mum eventually returned she could tell that something was different between us. Also she could probably tell from the sheepish smiles me and Mika gave each other when she asked what we had been up to. When I told her that Mika was now my soulmate, she nearly broke down in tears, bringing us both in for a group hug.

“I'm so happy for you two! I always knew you would both end up together". It was safe to say she was happy for the rest of the night, it was like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders. When I told her that I had learnt what it meant to not be born with a mark, she was shocked and upset, she didn’t know that a rare minority of people where born without a mark and I could tell it broke her heart, my mum knew I wanted to be happy like her and dad and she started to worry about me. I'm glad that she could be happy now.

This morning the first thing that came out of my mum’s mouth when my dad came home was that I had “become a man", I nearly spat my cereal out. My dad walked over, patted me on the shoulder and congratulated me but then the embarrassing questions came, I tried to defuse the situation but my dad was ruthless, “How far have you two gone?” “Did you use protection?” “When’s the wedding?”. I was just sitting there, head in my hands, wishing for a hole to open up and swallow me.

Before my dad could ask anything else there was a knock on the door.

_Thank God!_

“I’ll get it!” I stood up quickly and practically ran out of the kitchen, I could make out a silhouette through the rippled glass of the door, opening it wide I come face to face with Mika, the second he see's me a smile, big enough to brighten anyone’s day, breaks out on his face.

“Mika? What are you doing here?”

“I came to walk with you to school but I’m a little early”

Looking him over I could see his school uniform was dishevelled and he was slightly red in the face.

_Did he run here?_

“Ahh there’s my future son-in-law"

My dad had walked up behind us.

_Oh dear God why?_

Mika let out a small giggle, “Wow, thinking about marriage already Sky? Not that I’m complaining, I’m thinking a June wedding would be nice"

“Don't encourage him!” With that I grabbed Mika's hand and dragged him into the house, we still had a bit of time before we had to leave. I didn’t want to deal with anymore embarrassment from my parents so I pulled Mika up to my room, shutting the door behind us.

Sitting down on my bed, I let out a frustrated sigh.

“Man, my parents are the worst! They haven’t stopped teasing me the whole morning" I grumbled out, I felt the bed dip slightly and Mika placed his had over mine. I sat myself up and curled my hand around his in return, smiling back at him.

“I think it’s nice, I wish my father and I could have a relationship like that". Mika only has his dad now, his mother passed away from cancer when he was around 12, his dad was never the easiest person to get along with but after his wife’s passing he turned to alcohol and most nights would be drunk, on occasion he would also be violent. Mika's father was also pretty stuck in his ways, even before his wife’s death. He wasn’t fond of same sex couples and he had an absolute hatred for Soulless people.

“Have you mentioned to him...about us yet?” I enquired, I was worried about what could happen if Mika's dad didn't approve, which, lets face it, he probably won't. He gripped my hand tighter and looked down to the floor, as if lost in thought before he replied.

“Uhm...not yet, when I got home yesterday he wasn't there and then when he did eventually turn up, he was so off his face he could barley stand.

If I’m honest, I’m really scared about what he will say...or do" I budged up a little closer to him and held his hand in my lap, slowly I ran my thumb over his wrist.. He would do this to me when ever I felt anxious or scared and it always seemed to help me. I laid my head on his shoulder where I felt him lean into me.

“If you want I can be with you when you tell him" 

“Thanks, I'd like that. It would really help me overcome my nerves" Turning his head towards me, he lightly presses his lips to the top my head before reaching his unoccupied hand up to my chin and lifting it up towards him. Mika leans in slowly, catching my mouth in a heated kiss, I immediately return it with the same amount of passion. All to soon though the kiss ended, I leant forwards, trying to keep it going causing Mika to laugh a little, he pressed his forehead against mine and smiled.

“I’m so happy that you finally accepted me as your soulmate Sky, after your little performance yesterday at school I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer" That made me snort.

“Oh so all those times you were flirting and being extremely touchy feely with me, that was you holding back huh?”

Mika leant in once more, “ You have no idea" he barely whispered before catching my lips once more and with that I was lost to the bliss until a knock on my door brought us back to reality.

“Come on you two, it’s time to get moving, you'll be late for school otherwise" I heard my mum call from the other side. We reluctantly pulled away from each other, our cheeks both red in a blush.

“Thanks for ruining the moment mum..” Mika stood up, pulling me along with him but I stopped him before he could leave. Even though I had accepted this relationship I still needed reassurance that it wouldn’t end when he did eventually meet his true soulmate.

“Mika, I really hope this lasts, but what will happen when you find your actual soulmate?”

“Sky, as far as I’m concerned you are my true soulmate-" he lifted up his wrist, pulling down his sleeve to show that his Soul Mark had been bandaged and covered so he didn’t have to see it anymore “-this is just a mistake, this name means nothing to me and I won’t let anything or anyone come between us, I promise" 

He said that so straight faced, I knew that none of it was a lie, I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding, “Okay, I believe you".

We made our way downstairs where I saw my mum waiting for me, school bag in hand, “ Finally! What were you doing up there?” Mika was standing behind me with the most innocent smile on his face when he replied.

“Oh you know, just showing Sky the perks of being my soulmate"

_Aw Mika! Noo!_

I couldn’t even think of a come back to that, I just stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face. I felt my dad once again pat my shoulder, “ That’s my boy! So tell me which one of you would be the ‘top'?"

_Mika, don't even think about it_

“Oh that would definitely be- " I elbowed him in the ribs before he could finish that sentence causing him to groan and buckle over slightly, rubbing his chest.

“Don't answer that Mika"

“-Me" came his quick reply.

“Okay! We're leaving!” I quickly grabbed my bag off my mum and moved rapidly out of the front door, Mika following after me with a small laugh.

The walk to school was filled with general chat, as soon as Mika had caught up to me he grabbed my hand and held onto me the whole way, a few other students we passed did give us glances and while I was feeling slightly uncomfortable, Mika just seemed to ignore it all, only paying attention to me. You would think I would be used to public displays of affection with the amount of times Mika clung to me before we were together but that was when I thought it was all a joke, now that it’s real I’m starting to notice the attention more. I found myself moving closer to Mika as if he was some sort of shield that would protect me from these unwanted gazes. Of course Mika noticed this.

“Are you okay Sky?”

“Uhh..y-yeah, I’m just not used to so many people looking at us, judging us" Mika stopped and turned to me, “Don't worry, they're just jealous cos I have the cutest boyfriend ever"

“Oh come on, that is not true, don't even joke about that” He just let out a small giggle and grabbed my hand again, continuing down the path to the school.  
When we made it to the school gates that girl who had asked Mika out the previous day was waiting there for us, or more specifically, Mika. She had a scowl on her face as she made her way over to us and stood in our way preventing us from going any further.

“Do I know you?” Mika asked, a bored, maybe slightly annoyed expression on his face.

_Seriously?! She asked you out yesterday!_

“Yes you do, you rejected me yesterday because you said that this guy was your soulmate, well I’m calling bullshit on that, I know for a fact that he doesn’t even have a Soul Mark" with that she ripped my hand out of Mika's and pulled my sleeve back, showing my unmarked skin. “He's just a disgusting soulless!".

I tried to pull my arm away, she practically shouted that to the whole school! I needed to cover my wrist before people could see, but her grip on my wrist was tight and she refused to let go.

“Let go of me!” I pulled once more when she suddenly released me, causing me to stagger and fall backwards.

“Sky!” Mika tried to run to my side but was quickly held back by the female student, clinging to his arm.

“Forget about him, go out with me instead, you deserve much better than a soulless” I thought I saw a dark look came over Mika's face for a split second before it was gone and replaced by a smile.

“What did you say your name was again?” 

“It's Holly"

“Alright Holly, Can you just come over here for a second, I want to have a quick word with you" Mika walked a few feet away and had his back turned to me but this Holly girls face was in my view, at first her expression was one of shock, then happiness? 

_What are you telling her?_

She glanced over at me and then smirked before walking off, Mika turned back to me and rushed back over to my side, kneeling down and seemingly checking me over for any injuries.

“Are you okay Sky? You're not hurt are you?”

“No, I’m fine” I stand back up “What was that about?”

“Oh don't worry about that, she won’t be bothering you again, I promise, now come on, we’ll be late for class" With that said Mika grabbed my hand and dragged me off to first period.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS WHERE SOME OF THE DEATH TAGS COME INTO PLAY, THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES GRUESOME BEATINGS AND EYE TRAUMA!
> 
> This chapter is from Mika's POV

Walking along the path, hand in hand with Sky, to me it was like we were in our own little world. I wasn’t paying attention to anyone around me. I didn't care what they thought. No one else matters to me except Sky. Yesterday when he finally agreed to be my soulmate was probably one of the best days of my life. I could finally hold his hand, cuddle with him, kiss him, without it being played off as a joke.

_Now that I have you, I won't let anyone take you away from me._

I gripped his hand a little tighter when I noticed that he was acting a bit anxious, he seemed to be huddling closer to me as well. I turned my gaze to him, my attention purely focussed on Sky.

“Are you okay Sky?” He jumped slightly at that.

_Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I notice everything about you..._

“Uhh..y-yeah, I’m just not used to so many people looking at us, judging us" At this I stopped, I had a quick glance at all the students that were indeed watching us, something inside me was telling me to wipe that look off their faces permanently but I couldn’t do much at this moment so instead I turned fully to Sky, trying to block his vision from all these filth that think they could even think about looking at _my_ Sky. 

“Don't worry, they're just jealous cos I have the cutest boyfriend ever” I said with a genuine smile on my face.

“Oh come on, that is not true..”

_It is true_

“...Don't even joke about that"

_I'm not joking, you’re so precious to me Sky, I will do anything to keep you by my side, anything..._

That seemed to calm his nerves a little which made me smile, I reached for Sky's hand, lacing my fingers with his and we continued on our way to the school. Whenever I’m with Sky, I have the urge to be as close to him as I can, this is what it must feel like for other soulmates.

_Sky IS my soulmate, even if I have to cut our names into each others skin. This mistake I have on my wrist...it makes me sick...it needs to go, I need to replace it with Sky's name._

When I was younger, before ever meeting Sky, I was actually excited to one day be able to meet Amelia and have a happy life. I would draw crayon images of me and what I imagined her to be like, living in a huge mansion, with a sports car outside but that changed when I was 9. I had moved to a new village with my parents, my mother had a new work opportunity and it meant us having to leave our old town and move a couple hundred miles across the country. During the first week we were there I was taken up to the local park, I noticed a couple other kids playing on the swings and jungle gym, except for one kid who was off to the side, sitting at a picnic table by himself, his head in his arms, I couldn't see his face but he seemed to be upset.

The moment I laid eyes on him though, something inside me wanted to be by his side immediately so I ran as quickly as my little legs could carry me, much to the disapproval of my mother, over to this boy.

“Um..excuse me?” I asked as I tapped him on the shoulder, he lifted his head up, turning to me. A small jolt of electricity struck my heart at that moment, I didn't know what it was but I liked the feeling. He had tears in his eyes and his cheeks where slightly red.

_He looks so cute!_

“Are you okay?” I sat myself on the bench close to the boy, our legs almost touching.

“W-who are you?” A slight tremor in his voice, he went to wipe his eyes but I found myself grabbing his hand, I brought my other hand up and wiped his tears away myself, some people might see this as a bit odd but wanting to look after this boy, just be with him, was just something that seemed natural to me all of a sudden. I never wanted to see him cry again.

“My name’s Mikaela, but you can call me Mika, only very special people can call me that"

_No one's ever called me that..._

He said my name as if testing it out and smiled softly, “That’s a pretty name" A blush had crept up to my face and I lowered my head, trying to hide the redness and the smile that came with it.

_I've only told him my name and he's already smiling and complimenting me!_

I managed to stammer out a thank you before turning once more to the boy, gingerly reaching my hands out to his and clasping them in mine, he didn't seem to mind me doing this because he wasn't pulling away, if anything it felt like he was gently squeezing my hands in return “What’s your name?” 

“Mines Skylar, but I guess you can call me Sky if you want"

_Such a beautiful name!_

I nodded in response and brought his hands to my chest, holding them close as I looked into Sky's eyes “So why were you crying Sky? You're not hurt are you?” He shook his head and turned his gaze to a couple of the kids playing on the swing set “I wanted to play with those guys on the swings, they were only using 2 of them so I asked to join but they...” He started to tear up again, it made my heart break to see him like this “...they said I couldn’t join, they saw I didn't have a Soul mark and called me a freak and said I was broken”

_You don't have a mark? Why does that make me feel relieved?_

I glanced at his left wrist and noticed the unmarked soft skin, running my thumb over his wrist gently, as if I was soothing him.

_So soft..._

Sky turned back to me, maybe a little taken aback at the motion “I don't think you're a freak at all, this makes you unique, don't worry Sky” I smiled at him and moved a little closer, my voice softer as I spoke “I'll be your friend, I won't ever hurt you...i'll be the only one you'll ever need"

Just hearing what those guys had said to Sky made me want to walk over there and deal with them but I couldn’t yet, not while Sky was here, I didn’t want to make him cry anymore.

_I'll do it once Sky leaves, I need to make them go away...forever_

We played together and talked for the next couple of hours, my mother had come over at some point and tried to make me leave with her but I begged to stay a little longer, I didn’t want to leave Sky's side, she reluctantly agreed but decided that she would make her way home, we didn’t live too far from the park so I knew my way back. It wasn’t long after that Sky said that he had to return home as well, I was a little upset at this but it meant that I was now able to carry out my plan on those two assholes. Luckily they were still here.  


I looked around the park, it was empty except for the 3 of us, their parents were no where to be found which meant this would be even easier for me. Without them noticing, I clambered over the fence, the jungle gym obstructing their view of me. Off to the side of the play area was a small wooded verge, the grass had grown tall where the groundskeeper had not mown, creating a border around the field that the play park was built in. I rummaged around until I found a pretty sturdy branch, not too heavy but thick enough to cause some damage.

I made my way back into the play area, once again being obscured by the wooden and metal frame of the jungle gym, i walked up to the structure and placed the branch up against part of the wooden wall running along part of the gym. This would be the perfect place to carry out my plan, no one can see me behind here. Peeking out of the side I see that only one of the boys is there at the moment.

_Perfect..._

I came out of hiding, my makeshift bat still perched up behind the wall, “Hey! Where did that other guy go?” I needed to make sure that I wouldn’t be interrupted.

The kid turned to me, almost startled when he heard my voice “Oh.. Um he went to the toilet, he'll be a little while, he was complaining about a stomach ache"

“That’s too bad, I have this awesome thing I found behind the gym and I wanted to show you guys" I was sort of giddy and excited about this, I was doing it for Sky, he'll be so happy when he doesn’t have to worry about these two anymore.

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“I can't explain it, it’s easier if I show you instead" I started to walk back and he followed, I was slightly ahead of him so when I ducked behind the wall I grabbed the branch and waited for him to appear.

“Alright, what is it you wanted to show me?” As he turned the corner I got my arms ready in a swinging position.

“Just this!” I swung my arms as hard as I could, cracking the branch against the boys head, he went down instantly and seemed to be out cold, there was a huge gash on his temple, blood starting to trickle and pool below him but this wasn’t enough for me, I couldn’t let them get away with hurting _my_ Sky's feelings so I brought the bat up high once more and just started beating him over and over.

_I won't let you make him cry again! I won't...I won't...I won’t..._

Soon his face was pretty caved in and unrecognisable, blood splatter had gotten onto my shirt, it even dotted my face and at some point the branch had split into two with the amount of force I had used, one end of it being covered in blood, brain matter and clumps of hair.

“W-what-?” At hearing the soft voice I turned around slowly i turned my head and looked over my shoulder, standing there was the other boy, he was in shock, tears were starting to run down his cheeks in fear. I smirked at this and turned fully. I could almost imagine a dark shadow covering my eyes and a deeranged look in my eyes, some of blood droplets running down my face, leaving trails of crimson.

“You hurt my friend so I have to make you disappear...for good" I bent down and grabbed both halves of the now broken branch and then walked slowly over to the frightened boy, it seems his brain had overcome the initial shock because he quickly turned and ran. 

I started to chase after him, my slight height difference giving me an advantage in speed, when I had finally caught up to him I practically tackled him to the ground, rolling him over and pinned his arms under my knees as I sat on his waist, he was struggling to get free.

“Please don’t do this, I promise I’ll apologise to that boy, so please let me go"

_Apologise?!_

This made me laugh, a genuine hysterical laughter but that quickly ended and my face became emotionless “It’s too late for apologies...” I raised both halves of the branch above the boys head, splintered side down, he started screaming and crying more.

“No! Please stop! Please!” He tried to struggle a bit more but I was able to keep him pinned. His screams where ear-splitting. I had to end this quickly before someone came to investigate.

_This is for you Sky!_

I brought both halves down, aimed directly for his eyes and plunged both ends into each socket, I could almost hear the popping sound as the eyes burst, the branches being forced in deep enough to penetrate into the brain, killing him instantly. I moved my hands away from the branches and brought them to my face, cupping my cheeks and I just smiled before it turned into laughter

“I did it Sky, they won't be hurting you anymore"

That was the first time I had ever killed anyone for Sky, I didn’t feel any remorse or sadness, all I cared about was Sky and making him happy. From that day on any romantic thoughts I had about my true soulmate were gone completly, the name on my wrist became more of a burden and I despised it, these feelings I had for Sky were way stronger than anything I had felt for my soulmate.

I haven’t disposed of anyone else since then, I’ve come close to it a couple times but Sky was always there and one look at him was enough to calm my mind.

We had finally made it the front gates of the school, this girl who had the most scornful look on her face walked over to us in a huff, she seemed familiar but honestly the only face worth remembering is my Sky's, she stopped in front of us and prevented us from getting any further. 

_What now?_

I held a bored look on my face, I really couldn’t be bothered with these idiots right now, “Do I know you?”  


“Yes you do, you rejected me yesterday because you said that this guy was your soulmate”

_Oh God, this girl...._

“Well I’m calling bullshit on that, I know for a fact that he doesn’t even have a Soul Mark" She made a grab for mine and Sky’s interlocked hands, ripping his out and holding his arm up, pulling down his sleeve, revealing his pale, unmarred skin. 

_Who the hell does she think she is? Get your filthy hands off of my soulmate!_

“He's just a disgusting Soulless!” 

_What did you just call him!?_

I could feel the anger and hatred building up inside me, no one gets away with calling my soulmate such disgusting names. I could see Sky start to struggle in this girls grasp. “Let go of me!” with that she suddenly released him, causing him to fall to the floor. “Sky!”

_How dare she?!_

I wanted so badly to beat this bitch into a bloody mess but right now my only concern was Sky’s safety. I tried to get over to him but she just stepped in the way, blocking me and that’s when she decided it would be a good idea to cling to me.

“Forget about him, go out with me instead, you deserve much better than a soulless” That word again, this girl had seriously over stepped the line, she had to go, she had to be disposed of today.

_I'll do this for you Sky, nothing matters more to me than your happiness so I’m going to kill her for you...then she’ll never bother us again...I’ll be all yours and you mine..._

I quickly brought a smile to my face “What did you say your name was again?”

“It's Holly"

“Alright Holly, Can you just come over here for a second, I want to have a quick word with you" I made a few steps away from Sky, there was nothing I wanted more than to help Sky up but I needed to make this convincing. Holly followed me all to eagerly.

_I'm sorry about what I’m about to say Sky, but I promise you, none of it’s true._

“So Holly, the truth is, I know he isn’t my soulmate but this guy has had the biggest crush on me for ages so I wanted to play a game, I’m just stringing him along until I get bored" she had a shocked look on her face as I was telling her this. “But you know, that doesn’t stop me from seeing other people behind his back, gotta keep it hush hush though otherwise this whole prank will be ruined” She seemed to be understanding what I was saying and nodded along with my explanation.

“So how about you meet me behind the sports hall after school? Where we can get better acquainted if you know what I mean" I felt disgusted with myself for even saying that to her but the utter look of happiness that crossed her face seemed to mean that it was a suitable arrangement for her and she agreed, once that was settled I made my way back to Sky but not before seeing the disgusting smirk Holly gave him.

_I can't wait to wipe that look off your face._

I quickly rushed back to Sky and knelt beside him, “Are you okay Sky? You're not hurt are you?” I was looking over his body for any noticeable injuries but thankfully I couldn’t find any.

“No I’m fine" he picks himself up off the ground and I follow suit, “What was that about?”

“Oh don't worry about that, she won’t be bothering you again, I promise, now come on, we’ll be late for class" I took hold of Sky’s hand once more, relieved to have it back in my own.

_I’m going to make this all better Sky, no one will ever come between us..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan for this chapter but my characters didn't want to stick to it...
> 
> WARNINGS: SMUT

Ever since the incident this morning, I was sticking close to Mika. Having someone shout out that I was soulless increased my anxiety about the whole thing, people were not especially kind towards soulless people, as seen with how Holly had reacted. I was worried that someone else had heard but having Mika with me helped a lot. Mika being Mika, noticed immediately when I was feeling unsettled and would gently hold onto my wrist and run his thumb over the empty space, it calmed me and never failed to make me smile. 

Currently we were sitting in our English Literacy class, the teacher had given us some prompt titles and told the class to write short stories based around them but it was safe to say that me and Mika were far from paying attention or at least I was trying to but Mika had other plans. I was starting to write my story, I choose the title named “The Candle” and had the idea of writing about a young girl who was in pitch darkness, thinking back on her life up to that point as she followed a single light in the distance, I was eager to start this story, my ideas were flowing but as I was writing, my paper started to shift away from me, my pen just creating a line across the white sheet as it slid across the table. An audible groan escaped my lips.

_Really Mika?_

“Excuse you Mika, I was using that” I voiced with a slight hint of annoyance. Mika huddled a little closer to me after flicking my work off to the side like it was something gross, it ended up falling off the table and out of my reach.

“Come on, pay attention to me instead, I'm far more interesting than school work” He moved an arm across the front of my stomach with the other snaking around my back, gripping my waist and pulling me close. I tried to pry his arms away but I swear his grip was like a vice. “Mika what are you doing? We're in class, people will see!” I harshly whispered to him but the idea of an audience didn't seem to faze him, in fact it probably made it worse. Leaning his face in close I could feel him nip my neck causing me to jump and struggle more, “I know you've been a bit stressed about this morning so I want to try and help”. 

_Oh my god! Do you have to do that right now!?_

Looking around I could see the other students had started to whisper amongst themselves, one look at the teacher though showed that they hadn't caught on yet.

_We'd get in serious trouble if we're spotted!_

Mika must have noticed we looking around frantically, “Having someone watch is a bit of a turn on don't you think, plus it'll show them who you belong to…” he trailed off as he let his hand slowly tuck under my shirt, running along my skin gently. This was so embarrassing but also the soft touches were a little pleasurable, but only a little. I shook my head to get rid of those feelings and gripped his arm to stop his movements.

“Mika stop, I don't want to get detention” 

He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up abruptly, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the front to the teacher. 

_What are you doing Mika?!_

“Excuse me Miss, I need to take Sky to the nurses office, he’s complaining about a stomach ache” 

_WHAT!?_

The teacher didn't seem to believe that at all, and gave us both a scrutinizing look “ He doesn't look in pain”, Mika turned to me and gave me a look.

_Oh god, you're going to make me play along...Fine!_

Summoning my limited amount of acting skills I doubled over in pain, grabbing my stomach and groaning in agony “It's really bad Miss, I think I ate something weird”.

She gave us another judging look before letting out a defeated sigh “....Alright, but I don't think it takes two of you” I let out my pitiful moans a little louder to try and emphasis the ‘pain’, “Miss, he can barely stand on his own, he needs me” I could see her about to turn him down so I played it up a bit more, I winced a bit and staggered, almost falling to the floor.

“I think I'm gonna be sick…” I was holding my hand in front of my mouth and making gagging sounds.

“Alright, fine!, but hurry back” 

_I don't think we're actually coming back..._

As Mika ushered me out he was rubbing my back, shushing me like you would a child. The second the door closed I pushed him away from me “What the hell was that?”

Mika just laughed and grabbed my hand once more, knowing exactly where he was going “That, my darling Sky, was our ticket out of there, which I can’t believe she actually fell for because your acting was terrible-” 

_Rude!_

“-but we are free now to do whatever we want, without people watching us” The thought of what he could want to do made me blush.

Mika had walked us down an empty corridor when he suddenly pushed me up against the wall, knocking the wind out of me for a second, “Mika we'll still be spotted-” He presses his lips to mine to cut me off, stealing my breath away, all the while manoeuvring my hands up above my head and holding them together with just one of his own. He trailed the back of his fingers down my cheek before bringing them under my chin, raising it slightly so that he could have more dominance over the kiss. I couldn't deny that I really liked being overpowered in this way, not that I would tell Mika that just yet, Lord knows what he would do with that information. 

_Seeing as I'm in this position though, I might as well enjoy it_

I heard myself moan softly into the kiss, this only seemed to encourage Mika, I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip and before I could even open my mouth he had forced his tongue in, massaging it against my own. The only sounds that could be heard were my occasional moans and the sound our saliva was making from this make out session. Imagining what we looked like brought a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Mika removed his hand from my chin and started to trail it down my neck and the side of my stomach. Continuing from where he left off in the classroom, he moved his hand once again under my shirt, this time sliding it around to the back. He breaks away from the kiss finally and allows me to catch my breath.

“Those noises you were making were delicious Sky, I want you to make them only for me” I could only nod as he came back in but this time his mouth had attached itself to my neck. As if he knew just the right places to kiss, the pleasurable feeling it gave me had me mewling once more. His hand started to move again, working its way down the back of my pants and boxers. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to do.

_We shouldn't be doing these things in the open but somehow I couldn't care less right now._

As Mika continued to bite and kiss my neck his hand went a little further down and I felt one of his fingers glide softly over my puckered hole.

“Oh god..” Seeing that as approval Mika smirked against my neck and prodded his finger against my entrance slowly. This had made me arch my back, my arms still pinned against the wall, more whimpers and moans spilling from my mouth.

“That's it, moan for me, I'm the only one allowed to hear these sounds from you” Mika releases my arms and moves his now free hand around my waist, holding me close as he pushes one finger in slowly. “You’re so tight Sky” Mika had whispered that in my ear which caused my blush to deepen, “Sh-shut up” Mika just softly laughs at that and starts to move his finger back and forth inside me, I move my hands up to his shoulders and hold on to him tightly as pleasure slowly starts to flow through me. 

Mika starts to add another finger and this causes me to let out a sharp hiss as it starts to stretch me open more, pleasure being temporarily replaced by a dull ache as both fingers start to move together, “Mika..” I hook one arm around his neck, holding myself up as I grind myself against him trying to find release.

“You look so gorgeous right now Sky, I can't wait to see you coming completely-” He was interrupted though as the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hallway. This instantly cleared my hazy mind and made me freeze, my heart beat increasing out of fear. Sensing this, Mika removed himself from me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a nearby closet, flicking the light switch and closing the door behind us. Inspecting the room, it wasn't very big, there were brooms and mops leaning against the wall in the corner, shelves contain cleaning products and a few other bits.

_The janitors closet? How cliché ___

____

____

Mika walked up behind me, enclosing his arms around my shoulders, pulling my back close to his chest, “I know you didn't want to get caught so this will have to do for now” with this he turns me around and pushes me back up against the closet wall, “Mika are you sure this is a good-” He presses his finger to my lips “Sky, shut up...I've wanted to do this for so long...”.

Kneeling down in front of me, he can clearly see the bulge that has become present. I watch him closely, my face was completely beet red when he licked his lips.

_Oh god…this is really happening_

“Mika..this is the first time i've ever done this so..”

“Shh it's alright, I'll take care of you, just keep your attention on me” Saying that Mika starts to undo the zip, pulling my pants down around my ankles. He rubs me gently through my boxers making me let out a small breathy moan, Mika smiles at this and looks up at me, a heavy blush and a loving look on his face, “You're already so hard Sky and those sounds you make drive me crazy...I want to hear more”. 

Hooking his fingers into the waistband he removed my boxers, revealing my erect cock to him. Bringing one of his hands up, Mika wraps his palm around me and starts to gently stroke my length. My breathing becomes heavy and I lean my head back against the wall, revelling in the pleasure he was giving me, pre cum already pearling at Mika's actions.

Mika leant in and run his tongue over my tip, I could hear him moan gently as he tasted me. 

_This already feels so good…_

“Delicious...You taste so delicious Sky” He strokes me faster, milking me for more, he flicks his tongue once more over my tip before enclosing his lips around me, gently sucking on me and massaging his tongue on the underside. “Ah..Mika..Oh god..” He moves his mouth away for a second with a small pop, looking up at me “Sky...Look at me, please…I want you to watch while you fuck my mouth”. I glance down at Mika, he has a pleading look on his face, his cheeks a shade of red, he's situated himself into a sitting position, legs bent to either side of him.

_Oh Mika...You look so cute like that…_

I reached one of my hands forwards and run it softly through his hair, a loving smile appearing on my face, “Alright Mika…”, Smiling back at me Mika returns to licking and sucking on me, the pleasure returns and I grip tightly onto his hair. The sounds of slurping can be heard in the otherwise quiet room, i move my other hand to the back of Mika's head, trying to pull him closer, wanting him to take me deeper. Mika looks up at me as my cock disappears further into his mouth, “Mika..ah...You look so hot, you're taking me so deeply...” The blush he has only deepens at my words, removes the hand he had around me and places both of them on my hips and begins to moves his head back and forth, my length pistoning between his swollen lips, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth. As Mika takes me into his mouth I can feel the head of my cock press up against the back of his throat, his gagging reflexes only adding to the pleasure. My grip on his hair increases and I start buck my hips against him, my moans become loader as i feel myself begin to hit my limit.

“Mika..I think I'm gonna…” As soon as he hears this Mika starts to suck harder and it doesn't take me too much longer, I thrust myself completely into his mouth, letting out a soundless moan as my cum flows out of me, pooling in his mouth, some of it seeping from his lips. Looking at Mika, he seems to have a look of utter bliss, I stroke his hair gently and slowly remove myself from his mouth.

“That was amazing…” Mika smiles and licks his lips, removing any traces of my seed. As i’m adjusting my clothing he stands up and pushes me back up against the wall, his hands either side of my head, blocking me in, from there he pushes his lips against mine, a slight salty taste from our previous actions enters my mouth before Mika pulls away leaving only a couple millimetres of space between us, “You taste delectable Sky, I don't want you to ever do that with anyone else” he leans in once more, snatching another breath taking kiss from me, “Your pleasurable sounds, the exquisite looks you gave me, your delicious taste...it's mine and only mine..”

_Mika?_

“If anyone else experiences those things from you I'll...I'll..”, out of the corner of my eye I could see his hands bawl in fists.

_Oh Mika...I can't help but love this side of you_

I brush my hand against his cheek, pecking his lips softly, “They're all for you Mika...only you”, visibly calming down he leans his head against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

“Sky...I love you..I love you so much it drives me crazy”

A warmth spreads through my body at his confession, it made me feel wanted and happy to know that Mika had such strong feelings for me. I move to circle one of my arms around his waist and the other around his shoulder, my hand placed on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me as my fingers ran softly through his hair. Leaning my head up slightly I whispered in his ear “I love you too Mika...”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm um Shota I guess, little bit of smut and death/more eye trauma~
> 
> MIKA'S POV

Euphoria, that's the only word I could use to describe my feelings right now, having Sky so close to me like this, feeling his warmth against me, I wanted more, the pleasure I had given to him was just a teaser of what I wanted to do. Ever since I had first met Sky I have had romantic thoughts of him occupying my brain most of the time. The thoughts started out innocent, I would imagine scenarios where I would confess to him, cuddle with him, kiss him but when I became around 11 and puberty hit, my daydreams would become more sexual, the tender embraces would turn into heavy petting and the kisses more passionate. These thoughts made me feel hot and breathless, I was craving his touch. I remember the first time I ever indulged myself in the pleasure I needed. 

It was during a sleepover, I had just turned 12 and Sky had come to my house for the weekend. It had been raining that day and we both had the idea to go outside and muck around in the puddles and mud, soft from the recent downpour. Our fun started out with just splashing and kicking water at eachother but it soon got out of hand when Sky picked up a large clump of mud and threw it directly at my chest.

“Ah! Skylar! You're getting me all dirty!” To Sky it probably sounded like I was angry at him because almost instantly his gleeful face turned to one of upset, tears already threatening to spill and any sign of displeasure on my face very quickly disappeared.

“I-i'm sorry Mika!” He came running to my side and tried to brush the mud off but it only made it worse, spreading it around my shirt, this is what pushed his tears over the edge and they started to run down his cheeks. I grabbed his hands which made him look up at me , “Sky please don't cry. I'm not mad at you” 

_He looks so cute right now, It just makes me wanna…_

Slowly I leaned in but I stopped myself and instead pressed my forehead against his, everything inside me was screaming to make my fantasies come true but Sky wouldn't understand.

_I can't do that...not yet...he'll probably think I'm messing with him._

I needed to make Sky happy again, I scooped up a small amount of mud that was on my shirt and smeared it down his cheek. The look of shock on Sky's face made me smirk as I pulled away from him, “There, now we're even”. I was laughing a little to myself when I felt something wet slide down my cheek, looking back at Sky, I saw that he was just bending down to pick up more mud.

“Aw come on! I wasn't ready!”, quickly I ran behind a nearby bush, narrowly missing the muddy projectile. Bending down, I pick up a clump of mud myself and without looking, throw it over the bush, a small yelp was heard not long after. I peered out slowly to investigate and what I saw made me burst out laughing, my mud ball had found its mark perfectly, landing directly on Sky's head.

“Pfft oh my god...Ha ha” I seriously could not contain myself and I ended up doubling over in laughter, “It's not funny!” Sky marched over to me and lightly pushed me, causing me to stumble and fall but not before I grabbed his wrist, pulling him down with me. We ended up landing in a muddy puddle, water seeping through my clothes as Sky laid on my chest, my arms had instinctively wrapped around him, keeping him close.

“Hehe, Are you okay Sky?” I looked down at him and instantly blushed. Our faces were centimetres apart, I know earlier I chickened out but maybe this was a sign. 

_This is my chance!_

My heart was pounding, Sky was so close he could probably feel it. I slowly started to lean in, my hand moving up Sky’s back and finding a home behind his head, keeping him in place, “Mika? What are you.. ?” Sky's voice was soft and quiet, I just quirked a smile but before our lips could touch…

“Mikaela! What are you doing? You're filthy!” A shrill shout was heard behind me, without even a seconds thought Sky quickly backed away, I let out an aggravated sigh and stood up myself, grimacing slightly as my clothes now clung to me.

_God dammit! So much for being a sign…_

Turning towards the voice I saw my mother heading our way, a look of annoyance and exhaustion on her face, for the past couple of months my mother hasn't been in the best of health, I had asked her what was wrong but she just claimed it to be a virus or a cold. Once she had gotten to us she grabbed mine and Sky's hand and started to pull us into the house, “I told you not to make a mess, I don't have time for this, I have to go out soon so that means you two will be on your own for an hour or so”

“Where are you going?” I say looking up at her curiously, I didn't know she was going out, maybe that would be my chance to tell Sky how I really felt. Hopefully he would believe me.

_No, i'll make him believe me…_

“I'm going to the GP, they called me up earlier and asked to see me, it's probably going to be about this darn cold”

We had stepped into the house, immediately being told to take our shoes off so we didn't track mud, “Right you two, go have a shower and clean yourselves up, I'll have your lunch ready by the time you finish”

_A shower? Together?!_

If I'm honest, this is the most excited I've ever been to bathe before, I was about to rush up the stairs with Skylar when my mother grabbed my shoulder and gently tugged me into the kitchen, “You go up first Skylar, I need to have a word with Mikaela” 

“Uh, Yes ma’am” My heart sank a little as I watched him leave without me. Once Sky was out of ear shot my mother turned me to her and knelt down in front of me, “Mikaela, I saw what you were about to do earlier…” I tilted my head slightly in confusion, trying to think back to what she could mean, “What I did earlier?” she hummed and continued on “You were getting quite close to Skylar outside, you should know that that sort of stuff should be left until you have found your soulmate” 

“But _Sky_ is my soulmate” He meant everything to me, he made me feel things that my true soulmate never did, his name may not be on my wrist but what I'm feeling has to mean that Sky is who I am meant to be with.

“Honey you know he isn't, he’s a soulless remem-” I pushed her away when I heard that word, making her fall backwards.

“DON'T CALL HIM THAT!”

_No one is allowed to call him that! Not even my own mother!_

“He’s not _that_ , he's Skylar and he's my soulmate” my voice was laced with anger, how dare people refer to Sky like that, like all that mattered was the name on his wrist, or lack of.

My mother sat back up and sighed, grabbing my left hand and pulled my sleeve up, I tried to escape her, not wanting to see the name but it was to no avail. 

“Mikaela! Stop struggling, you need to understand that nothing good comes out of loving Skylar!” I kept fighting, I didn't want to hear this. I began clawing at her hand, I had had enough, I wanted to get back to Sky, I _needed_ to be with him!

She grabbed my other hand, holding it away from her as she showed me the name on my wrist, “This is your soulmate! You will save yourself for her, do you understand?!”

“No! I hate that name! I hate it! I’m going to get rid of it, even if I have to cut it off, i'll replace it with Skys!”. With one more shove I pushed her away from me again, her grip now loose enough that I became free and immediately I ran up stairs. I was upset and angry and only being with Sky would make me feel better.

I had reached the bathroom door, inside I could hear the shower running, no matter what anyone says Sky is my soulmate, these feelings for him are real and the urge to be with him, to touch him like lovers do is overwhelming. Trying the door handle, I sighed in relief as it twisted fully and allowed me to enter, slowly I crept in. The room was slightly misty, condensation had begun to gather on the frosted bathroom windows but what really had my attention was Sky, he was in the shower, his back turned to me. A blush bloomed onto my cheeks as I took in his naked form, the water cascading down his back had me transfixed. The urges I had been feeling recently rose to the surface again, I needed to feel his skin against mine.

Without thinking twice I began to strip off my clothes, Sky was still facing away from me, washing himself down with a cloth, trying to get rid of the mud from earlier so it was obvious that he had not noticed me yet. As I pulled my shirt off and dropped it to the floor I could feel my heartbeat quicken in me chest, there was a knot in my stomach caused by the excitement of actually going through with this and an unexplained heat in between my legs but it wasn't unwelcomed. Finally stepping out of my pants and boxers I quietly made my way over to the shower door, the sound of the running water blocked out everything else, sliding it open and stepping in.

_This is it...I'm so close, just to feel your skin against mine...even just once will be enough._

I didn't hesitate as I wrapped one of my arms around Sky's shoulders and the other around his stomach from behind, pushing myself up close to him. Our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece. I felt him jump and try to struggle out of my grasp but that only made me hold him tighter. I rested my chin on his shoulder, “Sky…” I cooed, my hand running from his stomach up to his chest.

“Mika? W-what are you doing?” 

“We have to get clean remember? So i’m taking a shower with you” I could see Sky’s cheeks start to darken, he’s probably embarrassed by the sudden intimacy, we’ve never been _this_ close before. Turning my head towards Sky a little, I nudged my nose gently against his neck, “Plus we’re soulmates remember, I saw in one of my fathers magazines that soulmates hold each other in these types of ways”. I had been sneaking around in my parents bedroom a couple of weeks back and came across some magazines under my fathers side of the bed, of course I looked through them and what I saw didn't help my cravings that I was having for Sky, all those images just made me imagine it was us two and it made things worse.

Sky reached up and grabbed my arms, prying them off of him before stepping out of my reach and facing me, I would be lying if I said I had averted my eyes but I honestly couldn't. I had been imaging Sky in this position for awhile and now that it’s become real i’m taking it all in and savouring every last second. My lovesick gaze was roaming all over him, my cheeks reddening the lower I looked.

_Everything about you is so perfect and you're all mine…_

Noticing I was staring, Sky quickly tried to cover himself which made my heart sink, “Mika, you already have a soulmate, you don’t need to pretend i’m yours to make me feel better”

_Oh Sky, i’m not pretending, I have to find some way to make you believe me…_

I took a step towards him, causing Sky to back up against the shower wall, with no where else to go I pinned his arms up against the hard surface, “That doesn't matter anymore, she means nothing to me, what I said is true, _you_ are my soulmate now, I need to make you believe me”, with that I leaned in slowly, I wasn't going to get interrupted this time, I could feel Sky’s trembling breath against my lips as he spoke.

“Mika, we shouldn't be doing this type of thing-”

“Shh Shh all soulmates do this to prove how much they love each other”, and with that said and out of the way I closed my eyes and finally pressed my lips firmly against Skys, i moved my hands from his wrists and brought them to his face, my palms gently cradling his cheeks as I kissed him.

_Ahh~ my first kiss is with Sky, this is proof that we’re meant to be together_

With it being my first kiss, I didn't quite know how these types of things were supposed to go but I just went with what felt natural at the time and experimented with moving my lips against Skys.

Sky, with his hands gripping my shoulders, tried to move his head away from me but I held him firmly in place, seeing him in such a vulnerable state was making me feel excited and the heat once again started to pool in my lower abdomen, my cravings started to rise, I wanted more, I needed more. Sky jumped when he felt something press into him and looked down, instantly a blush adorned his cheeks.

“Mika! You need to stop, look!” he pointed down, one hand covering his face to hide his embarrassment, I followed his direction and noticed I had gotten hard, we had learnt about this is our ‘Sex Ed’ class, I knew what it meant, it had happened a couple of times when I had intimate thoughts about Sky, but those other times I just ignored it and it went away on its own but I wasn’t going to this time.

“Sky, that's happened because of you…” 

“But I didn’t do anything!” He was getting all flustered now.

“You did, everything about you makes me feel this way…” my breathing had started to quicken now, my gaze clouded in a mist of lust, “I need your help Sky, I need you to help me get rid of it…”

“Me? But i’m a boy, we don’t do that stuff to each other”

“Please! No one will know, I really need this…” I leant forwards and laid my head against his shoulder, I moved one of my hands down to his and manoeuvred it a few centimetres away from my hardened length, “Please…” With that last plea I felt Sky relax slightly and willingly took me in his hand, slowly starting to move his palm along me, the water from the shower aided him in not having much resistance. I found myself leaning more against Sky as he stroked me, small pleasure filled whimpers escaping me.

“Sky...This feels really good, don't stop okay?”

“O-okay…” I could hear the waver in his voice, I needed to reassure him that this was alright, that he was the only one I wanted to do these things with. Moving one of my hands up to his cheek, I turned his head to face me and kissed him deeply once again, my hips starting to buck into Skys hand as his movements became faster. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I broke away from the kiss and wrapped my arms around Sky's shoulders, gripping onto him tightly as I moaned out his name softly.

“Am I doing this right?” Sky whispered into my ear and I nodded eagerly “You're doing great…” I let out one more pleasurable moan and soon the tight knot in me unravelled, a wave of ecstasy washed over me as I felt my cum flow out of me in small ribbons, onto Skys hand, some even splashing up against his stomach. I heard a surprised gasp from Sky and he looked down at his hand, now covered in my seed, his already present blush becoming deeper on his face.

“M-mika? Did I make you do that?” I followed his gaze and smiled, cupping his face once again in my hands, “ Yes, my precious Sky made me feel really good, only my soulmate is allowed to do this to me, only you” I had hoped that would be enough for Sky to finally take me seriously about my feelings but it didn't take long for him to play it off as a one time thing and once again kept on insisting that he wasn't my soulmate but I didn't give up and finally my efforts paid off.

_It took 8 years but you're finally mine now, forever…_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Sky's voice close to my ear, I was back in the janitors closet, back to being held in Sky's arms and I cuddled a little closer to him.

“Mika, the bell just rang, we should really get going” I sighed and reluctantly stepped away from Sky “Well that came by quick, we didn't even get time to relieve me” I said jokingly, winking a Sky.

“Uh W-we can um continue this later if you want…” The blush he was displaying was too much as he stuttered that out, I smirked and lifted Sky's chin up so he was looking directly at me “I would love that but there's somewhere I have to be after school…” I ran my thumb over his lip gently “...But if you're willing to wait for an hour we could go back to my house, my father won't be there until late so we'll be home all alone” a sheepish smile spread across Skys face and he nodded in agreement “Good, now I'll go get our bags and that from the last class, you stay here okay, I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail”. With that said I gave Sky a small kiss on the cheek before making my way to the door, opening it a crack to check if the coast was clear, once this was confirmed I stepped out and walked back to the classroom. I was looking forward to tonight, I wasn't gonna lie, finally I would be able to claim Sky fully, ever since that moment in the shower all those years ago, I have wanted nothing more than to have Sky come undone beneath me, at this I thought back to what had just happened in the closet and it made me blush deeply, a grin breaking out on my face.

_My precious soulmate is so cute when he makes those pleasurable faces and tonight I get to see more of them…_

Leaning up against the corridor wall, I covered my stomach with my arm and brought my hand to my cheek, my blush still present and a love sick filled haze clouding my thoughts.

_A part of Sky is inside me, he's a part of me now…_

“- ka?”

_I want more though, I want him completely, he's mine, only I can make him feel that way...I'll kill anyone even thinking about touching my soulmate…_

“Mika?”

_I should just lock him up, then I can have him whenever I want and no one else could touch him, I’'ll do it for you Sky because I love you...I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I'm going crazy._

“Mika!” someone shaking my shoulder brought me back to reality, I looked down and saw that Holly girl from this morning.

_Oh great…_

“Are you okay Mika? You were all dazed and red?” I plastered a fake smile on my lips, I needed to still pretend that I was interested “Oh yeah, I'm fine and um can you call me Mikaela?, I absolutely hate the nickname ‘Mika’”

_Only Sky can call me that…_

“Oh yeah sure, I like your full name better anyway hehe” her smiling face made me sick

_Your attempt at flirting is failing terribly_

“So is there something you want?” I really didn't want to be around this girl anymore then I had to, a blush broke out on her face and she started to stutter out a reply “um actually...I know you said you would meet up with me later but I was hoping we could skip the next lesson together and...you know…” she started to shuffle her feet a little on the spot, I _really_ didn't want to do anything like that with her.

_I know I wanted to get rid her after school but she is seriously starting to piss me off with these needy suggestions_

I couldn't wait anymore. The sooner it was done, the sooner I could return back to Sky and not have to worry about these meaningless interruptions.

_I'm sorry for what you're about to see Sky but it needs to be done, I'll make it up to you tonight_

“You know what? That doesn't sound too bad, just wait here a second, I need to grab my bag from the classroom” I left her without another word and entered the now empty room, there were no windows on the door so she wouldn't be able to see what I was up to inside. I walked over to the teachers desk and started rummaging around, maybe hoping to find some scissors or some other sort of sharp instrument, I was looking through the drawers when I came across a fountain pen, one designed specifically for calligraphy so the point was sharp, I hadn't found anything else so this would have to do. Quickly I snatched up the pen along with mine and Sky's bags and stepped back out the classroom, but not before tidying up the desk as neat as possible to not arouse suspicion.

“Hey, you ready? I know exactly where we can go and no one will disturb us” Once again a fake, almost sickly sweet smile was on my face, Holly was all too eager once again to follow me, soon walking side by side and standing just a bit too close for my liking. 

“So just out of curiosity, why is it that you like me? Don't you want to save yourself for your true soulmate?” I didn't actually care but I guess it would be interesting to see the look on her face when her image of me comes crumbling down around her.

“Well I've only been here for a few months now but when I first saw you it was like you lit up the whole room, you’re charming, funny, good looking, if this was an anime, you would be like this schools prince” 

_Ugh…_

“We actually sit next to each other in our maths class, I've been trying to talk to you for a while now but your attention was always on that soulless freak” I tightened my fist at that statement

_Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off! How dare you call him that!_

“Sorry about that, I have to try and keep up appearances, soulless people are very insecure, I needed him to believe that I'm actually interested, you know?”

“And about my soulmate-” she was about to continue when I cut in, not that I cared about her soulmate anyway “oh look, we're here!” My most charming smile I could muster was plastered on my face, we had stopped outside the same closet that Sky was currently waiting in “Ladies first”. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, I was excited about this, I hadn't killed anyone for Sky since that first time and now he would be able to watch me do it, he will be able to see what I will do for him and he'll love me more for it.

Holly opened the door slowly “Mikaela, you better prepare yourself because I am going to rock your-” she abruptly stopped when she spotted Sky, looking just as confused as her, she turned around to face me “What the hell is that thing doing here?” an accusing finger pointing at Sky, dropping my smile immediately, I gave Holly a rough shove into the closet, closing the door behind me with a loud bang.

“What the hell!?” 

“Mika? What’s going on here?” Sky questioned and Holly just sneered at him “If you think I'm into threesomes you can think again, especially not with a soulless”  


I just stood there, my hair creating a shadow over my eyes, I really wanted to make her apologise to my Sky first before I snuffed out her pathetic life.

“Mika? Can you please just tell me what's going on?” Sky's voice seemed desperate “Don't worry Sky, this will be over soon, Holly here is trying to take me away from you and I can't have that, she just can't take no for an answer” 

“W-what? You said that this was just a joke! I thought you took me here so we could mess around for a bit!” 

“And you actually believed that? You're so disgusting, I wouldn't even think about touching you, let alone fucking you”

“Mika, What are you planning on doing?” Sky was taking small cautious steps towards me, by this point I had already reached in my pocket, pulling out the fountain pen from earlier.

“I'm going to make her apologise for the way she treated you Sky, no one gets away with doing that to _my_ soulmate” pulling off the cap from then pen, I took a step towards Holly, she turned to face me once again “You're joking right? I'm not apologising for the truth, soulless are broken freaks of nature” my anger with this girl had reached its limit, the next thing I knew I had took a lunge at her.

“I said apologise!” the tip of the pen sliced easily into Hollys throat, creating a deep gash across, instantly her hands flew up to her neck, gurgling sounds could be heard as she struggled to breath, she sank down to the ground, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Mika!?” 

I grabbed Hollys hair in a messy bunch and turned her around roughly to face Sky “Apologise to my soulmate for calling him those horrible names, for harassing him!” All that came in reply was more gurgling and ragged deep breaths, blood was oozing rapidly from her throat, flowing through the gaps in between her fingers and running down her front.

“Mika, Stop it!” I could hear the tremble in Skys voice but I ignored it as I pulled Holly’s head backward quite far so she was looking up at me, causing the slit in her throat to open up more “Tch, not good enough, you know I did actually notice you looking at me during our classes, it always disgusted me!” With that I raised the fountain pen and quickly plunged it down into her eye socket but that wasn't enough for me so I did it over and over again, no longer would she try to tear us apart!

Once I had exhausted my energy, Hollys face was punctured with holes, her eyes were just mush, her arms were dangling by her side, mouth hanging open, I let go of her hair and she fell forward, blood pooling around her.

“M-mika? What have you done?” I looked back up at Sky, he had backed himself into the wall, he looked scared stiff and I just smiled at him, the pen I was still holding dripping blood beside me.

“I killed her for you Sky, now she won't ever get between us again” I started making my way over to him, stepping over Hollys body like it was nothing. I walked up to Sky's shaking form, dropping the bloody pen on the floor and held his face gently in my hands, my thumbs running lovingly over his skin causing blood to smear over his cheeks. I leant down and placed my forehead against his, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Remember what I said Sky? I won't let anyone or anything come between us, if they do...I'll kill them”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to just say thank you to every one who has read this so far and also for the kudos~
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys and girls! If there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes please let me know so i can fix them!
> 
> WARNING: SMUT

I couldn't believe it, how could Mika be able to do something like this? Ever since I've known him, he's always been kind but to think that he had this side to him, it's inconceivable. Staring into his eyes, they weren't Mika's, yet at the same time they were, they still held all the love he had for me, it made me feel...well I didn't know how to feel.

_This isn't real, it's got to be a dream or something…_

His gentle actions with me aren't helping matters, I want to hate him, to push him away and tell him I never want to see him again but I can't, something about this whole situation makes me feel...happy? Having someone willing to go to such measures to be with me, it was sort of exciting. I shook my head, I couldn't believe I was thinking such things.

_What the hell is wrong with me? He just killed someone, this is all wrong!_

I reached my hands up slowly, grasping at Mika's, still cupping my face. I had to try and get through to him, as much as I wanted to scold him, at that moment the most important thing was getting out of this school. Someone is bound to realise that Holly was missing and it wouldn't be too long until they come searching or the janitor returns and finds this gruesome scene.

“M-Mika...” My voice was wavering, I was still in shock, I pried his hands off of me and looked up at him, I could see that his soul focus was on me, I took a deep breath before continuing, “Mika, we need to get out of here-”

“Are you scared of me Sky?” His question caught me off guard

“What?” 

“Do you want to leave me now that you know i'm a killer?” His face held no expression as he was asking me these things, he just stared intently at me “Mika, this isn't the time for that, we need to get out of here before-” His eyes started to water, his fists clenching “Sky, please just answer the question!” He ripped his hands from my grip and slammed them up against the wall beside my face, making me jump, Mika lowered his head and gently laid his forehead against my shoulder, I could see him visibly shaking as tears started to slowly stream down his face. 

“Don't leave...please...I did this for you, so I could stay with you…”

_I'm so confused about this whole situation but there's one thing I know for sure..._

I reached my arms up and wound them around his shoulders, my fingers gliding over his hairline gently as I tried to comfort him “How could I ever leave you Mika...you're my soulmate remember” Hearing this he almost immediately calmed down and his arms moved to wrap around my torso, holding me close “Oh Sky…” 

“Although we will need a serious talk about this later but first, like I said before, we need to leave, if someone comes in here and finds us like this, they’ll take you away from me” He pulled apart from me, smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead.

“I won't let that happen remember” Gripping my hand, we started to make our way to the door but something caught my eye.

“Hold up Mika…” I bent down and grabbed the pen that Mika had dropped earlier while looking around the closet for a cloth of some sort, “I need to wipe your prints off this, we don't want any evidence proving it was you” 

_Well done Sky, now you're an accomplice!_

Off to the side Mika spotted some fresh hand towels, reaching to grab a bunch before handing them to me, I gave a small ‘thank you’ and wiped down to pen, making sure not to touch it directly, once i was satisfied that it was completely wiped down I threw it off to the side carelessly along with the scrunched up used tissue.

“Alright, let's go” I was about to take the lead but the sight of Holly's lifeless corpse on the floor made me almost gag, earlier I had been too shocked and scared to take in what exactly Mika was doing to her but now that I see the full extent, a part of me starts to wonder if maybe I should just make a run for it while I can, call on the teachers or find a phone or something and get the police but that thought process all but disintegrates as I feel Mika's soft hand reach for mine, the hand that only minutes ago was causing so much pain to one person but now bringing so much warmth to me. 

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Mika stood once again in front of me, blocking my view “Don’t look and just stay focused on me okay” he started to walk backwards, pulling me along with him.

“Only look at me and nothing else” a loving smile was on his face as he was saying this and I must admit, it was helping, before I knew it I had stepped over Holly's body and made it to the door.

“There you go, you did really well Sky” 

I let out a deep breath that I was subconsciously holding in “Come on, let's just get out of here quickly”. Grabbing my bag that had been thrown off to the side earlier and opening the door slowly, I peeked out and noticed the halls were clear, I was nudged forwards and stumbled out the closet, arms flailing slightly as I tried to regain my balance, a softly chuckle could be heard behind me.

“What are you? Some sort of secret agent? No ones around, we're safe” Mika's carefree attitude right now nearly flawed me.

“How can you play this off so nonchalantly?!” 

Quickly his hand covered my mouth, cutting off my little rant “Shh, Do you want to be caught? Come on..” He removed his hand and grabbed hold of my wrist, dragging me behind him as we made a quick get away, making it out of the school without any problems.

To be honest I had no idea where we could go, we couldn't go to my house, school hadn't officially ended yet, my parents would question me to within an inch of my life and there's also the fact that Mika was splattered in blood…

_Oh my god! Mika still has blood on him!_

As we exited the school grounds I abruptly stopped the both of us and pulled Mika off behind a hedge and started to remove my school jumper.

“Sky, as much as I would _love_ to ravage you right now, I thought we were gonna wait until tonight”

“What? NO!” I shoved my jumper into his arms “You're covered in blood, you need to change your clothes so no one gets suspicious” 

“Aww Sky, always looking out for me” Mika started to remove his own school jumper, making his button up shirt underneath ride up slightly, allowing me to get a quick sneak peek at his still developing ab muscles, probably helped along with the amount of sport he liked to do. I could feel the blood start to rush to my face and reluctantly turned away, my hands covering my cheeks.

_Jesus Christ! Get a hold of yourself Sky! This is not the time!_

I could hear a slight rummaging and fabric rustle from Mika before he spoke up again “Hehe, okay I'm all changed, you can turn around now”

Slowly I turned my head and practically died from the blood rush “Mika?! What the hell? you said you were changed!” He now stood topless in front of me, a shit eating smirk spread across his face.

“And why did you remove your shirt?” a small pout quickly replaced the smirk.

“Well the blood soaked through, you don't want me to get ill from being in contact with someone else's blood do you?”

_Maybe if you hadn't killed someone I wouldn't have to worry about that._

My thoughts were cut off as Mika moved closer to me, still topless and wrapped his arms around my shoulders “Mika, it's cold out, you'll still get sick if you don't put a shirt on”

“Ahh that's okay, with how much heat you're radiating from embarrassment I'm sure I'll be just fine like this” 

_Mika, when you act like this I just can't be mad at you, even after everything that's just happened I can't distance myself from you, even just thinking about being apart from you...it hurts._

Momentarily I forgot where we were and just got lost in Mikas embrace, until that is, a blood curdling scream was echoing across the school grounds making me jump. Mika let out a frustrated sigh and stepped back “Looks like our little moment is over” quickly he put on the sweatshirt I just leant him and stuffed the bloody garments into his bag. I was getting really nervous and anxious now, I was desperate to get out of here, practically jogging on the spot, ready to make a run for it if someone came along. 

“Mika, where are we gonna go?” I could hear loads of commotion on the other side of the hedge, the shrubbery lined the schools playground so I was clearly able to hear the thunderous footsteps of students and teachers that came out of their respective rooms to see what all the screaming was about. “We can think about that later, right now we have to make ourselves scarce” Grabbing my hand Mika started to run quickly along the path, away from school, I struggled at first to match his speed but soon managed to keep in step with him, tightening my own grip around his hand. 

I had faith in Mika so I let him lead the way, even though I had no idea where we could hide out Mika seemed to know where he was going. Down the alleyways between houses and taking many of the rarely used back roads, we ended up at the edge of the village. Ahead of us was farmland and a few small forests splitting the fields, just down the road I could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance, this caused more anxiety to fill me and I took the initiative and pulled Mika over the road, hopping over the metal gate to one of the many fields, both of us ducking down quickly behind the hedge just as the emergency services passed us. I let out a sigh, positive that we hadn't been spotted and relaxed my body, falling back and sitting down on the ground, the cold November air had frozen the muddy ground so I didn't worry too much about getting dirty.

Mika sat down close beside me, he could probably see that I was exhausted from all that running around “We should probably rest up a little before moving on” I just nodded and stretched my legs out in front of me, with this downtime I started to think about what we were going to do next.

_We can't go home and I'm sure the school has CCTV cameras so no doubt we would have been captured escaping the school…_

I started to think back over everything that had just happened aswell and I let out a sigh, bringing my legs up to my chest and burying my face between my knees, I could feel Mika's gaze on me and soon a warm hand was placed on my head, gently running his fingers through my hair, “Sky-” I cut him off before he could continue “Why did you do it Mika?...Why did you have to kill her?” I looked up at him, the whole event had finally gotten to me and I couldn't take it anymore, tears had started running down my face, i'm sure I looked a mess but I didn't care, Mika's eyes grew wide when he saw my face and brought his hands to my cheeks, wiping away the stray tears with his thumbs “I did it for you Sky”

“But I never wanted this, I wanted us to just be happy together, I knew that there would be a few problems but we could have overcome that, you made me believe that remember, when I was worried about you finding your true soulmate!”

“Sky, I want that too, to be happy with you, just the two of us against a world that shuns those without soul marks and people that can't accept that love comes in many forms” he pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, my tears had started to dry up a little by this point.

“I want to be with you and I just _can't_ accept anyone coming between us, Holly needed to go, she was trying to take me away from you, I told her no, you were there remember and then when she tried to hurt you and humiliate you just because of her damn jealousy… I couldn't take it” As much as I still thought what he did was wrong, I did start to understand.

My voice lowered so that only Mika could hear “I...I understand where you're coming from, if I'm honest I would do whatever I can to stay with you too...Maybe not kill someone though” a small smile spread across Mika's lips and he moved his head back.

“Back at the school, what you said earlier, is it true? Are you really going to stay with me Sky? Even though you've seen this side of me” a hopeful look was plastered on his face as he asked. 

_At this point, i'm fallen so hard for you that I can't let you go Mika, if what you did really was for me, that just proves how much I mean to you, how can I push you away after knowing this. I'm willing to accept you just the way you are._

I wanted to do something to prove to him that I wasn't going anywhere. Reaching over to my backpack I rummaged around and brought out a Biro pen “Mika, pass me your hand” he looked at me sceptically before reaching his right hand over, I moved up beside him, so our bodies were pressed up close and flipped his hand over, palm and the underside of his wrist facing upwards. Slowly and carefully I start to write on his wrist “S-sky what are you-?” 

“I'm not going to leave you Mika, we're soulmates and soulmates stick together…” moving the pen away, it was shown that I had wrote my name, in the best cursive I could muster, across his wrist, “...no matter what” a small gasp escaped Mika as he took in my name, his fingers gently gliding over the newly marked skin.

“I know it's not permanent but I hope that it's good enough for now” It was now Mika's turn to start with the waterworks before I found myself tackled to the ground, Mika's head buried into my neck as he let more tears flow “Don't worry about that, it looks absolutely perfect” it wasn't long before he had moved his head back and was looking at me lovingly “My handsome soulmate..” leaning down he captured my lips with his, all his love being proved in just that one moment, I smiled against his lips and pulled myself away, moving the pen in front of his face “Why don't we make it official?” Mika grinned and was quick to grab the pen, he helped pull me up and once again we sat in our previous position, he gently grabbed hold of my left hand and with the same amount of carefulness as me, he started to write his full name, his cursive sprawling across my wrist like it had been there all my life. I smiled and a small blush adorned my cheeks after I brought my wrist back, taking in his name and thinking back to what Mika said that morning “You were right Mika, it really does look beautiful”, Mika, who was sitting on my left, bumped his shoulder against mine, leant the side of his head against me and lined his forearm parallel with mine, our handwritten soulmarks lining up perfectly next to each other “I'm so happy Sky, i’ve dreamt of your name on me for so long and now that it is, it's better than what I could have imagined” Mika turned his hand over and laced his fingers with mine, making our wrist press against each other “I finally feel complete”

Hearing Mika say that was too much, I had never been one to express my feelings so openly like him, especially about things this intimate so I didn't know what to say in return but there was one thing I could do “Mika…” I turned to him slightly causing him to lift his head, with my free hand I grabbed his chin gently and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, my tongue brushing against his bottom lip, teasing him slightly before I pulled away slowly, smirking a little and a small amount of pride filling me at the sight of Mika’s flushed face “We should get a move on, we can't sit here all day plus…” I leant in once more snatching his lips in mine again “ ..didn't you want to continue with our earlier activities?” that seemed to grab his attention because with in about 5 seconds he had already pulled me up with him “Hehe, Why didn't you say so earlier? Come on, there might be an old abandoned barn or something around where we can stay, it'll probably be dangerous for us to return home for now”.

We started making our way across the field after picking us our bags, we stayed close to the tree line bordering the field just in case we had to hide in the cover of the tall trees. We had probably walked about 10 minutes or so before we spotted a large wooden building just up ahead, just like Mika had predicted there stood what seemed to be an old disused barn. The windows to the building had been smashed in and there was a couple of holes in the roof but it would do for now. Making our way to the barn doors we could see that they had been padlocked, the chain long since gone rusty but still proving to be a challenge to get past as Mika shook the links.

“Well we’re not getting through that any time soon, not without the proper tools at least, we'll have to see if there's a loose board we can get through” I agreed and went around the right of the building, leaving Mika with the left. As I moved along the building I checked all of the panels that looked like they could be loose. It wasn't until my 6th or 7th attempt did one of the panels come adrift, there was a good foot or so gap, large enough for us to squeeze through.

“Hey Mika! I found a way in!” not long after Mika came jogging around the backside of the barn “See? We should be able to fit through here right?”

“Yeah, shouldn't be too hard, well done Sky, oh here…” Mika took hold of the plank I was holding and nudged me towards the opening “You go first Sky” I removed my school bag from my shoulder and chucked it through the gap, not want to get stuck with it on and soon followed after it. Inside was just as worse for wear as the outside, near the bolted doors was what looked like an old tractor, tires flat and once again, rust had formed along much of the metal panels that made up the body. To the back of the barn was a few old hay bales, stacked up haphazardly, one or two of them having lost their rectangle form and started falling apart, the ground around them covered with the most clumps of hay. Just off to the side of these bales was a wooden ladder which lead up to a balcony, once again covered in hay but unlike the bales, this was just in a pile, loose and free.

_That could probably make a good bed for the night._

Once Mika had followed me inside I pointed out my observations and started to make my way over to the ladder, at a closer look it seemed pretty sturdy and put a foot onto the first step before a hand clasped my shoulder.

“Hold on a second Sky, I'll go up first, to make sure it's safe alright? Just make sure you catch me if I fall”

“Tch, I'll try” 

Slowly Mika made his way up, there was only about 10 or so steps but he was checking each one, shaking each one gently to make sure they stayed in place before continuing on and soon reaching the top, peering over the edge of the balcony and motioning for me to follow “It's all clear, you can come up now”.

With that I followed Mika up, making to go up slowly just in case and soon reached the top as well, Mika was right there holding out his hand to help me up which I was grateful for.

The ceiling was quite low so trying to stand would prove to be a bit difficult, instead I crawled over to the hay pile and leant back against the soft bedding, Mika soon joining me, making himself comfortable against my side.

“We'll have to stay here until tomorrow, like you said it would be dangerous for us to go home, I'm sure the school has cameras around so it won't be long before we’re gonna be suspects and our parents will be the first to know about what's happened” I turned towards Mika, his eyes were down cast, maybe he was regretting what had happened so I reached for his hands and held them tight in my own “Mika, I'm here with you every step of the way” He looked up and smiled.

“Thank you Sky” 

Using my hands as leverage he pulled me close, a mischievous smirk had made its way to his face, obviously any regret he had previously had was long forgotten now.

“So how about we continue where we left off huh?” 

Mika moved his lips to my neck and started to nip and suck gently on my skin there, small quiet whimpers were escaping me as my sensitive skin reacted to his advances “I finally want to take you completely Sky, you have no idea how badly I need this” 

Mika pushed me back down against the floor and taking position over the top of me, the soft texture of the hay pillowing the impact. 

“I do know what you mean Mika because I need it too” I could feel him smirk against my skin and soon his hands were running up my clothed chest, slowly each button popped undone as he went, soon exposing me to his lustful eyes. I arched my back as I felt his soft hands move along my chest, I had my eyes closed tightly and head turned to the side, apart from the events back at school and what had happened back when we were younger I hadn't been exposed to many sexual experiences, I was quite shy about all this so I was happy to just let Mika to take the lead but I dared not look at him while he did otherwise I would break from embarrassment.

One of Mika's hands left my chest and moved up gently along my neck and to my cheek, slowly turning my head towards him, stroking my cheek with his thumb and pecking my lips gently.

“You're so cute Sky, this innocent act of yours is just making me want you more” 

Another kiss was pressed against me, this one more passionate than the last. On instinct I kissed back, moving one of my arms around Mika's neck to keep him close during our make out. Another small whimper left me as I felt him roll his hips against mine, a prominent bulge could be clearly felt against me. This only seemed to spur Mika on because he ground down harder causing me to break the kiss and a quiet pleasure filled moan escaped my lips, my hips bucking up to Mika's to try and get more relief.

“That's it Sky, let me hear more of those delicious sounds”

Slowly Mika started to run a hand gently down my chest, the soft caresses leaving a slight ticklish feeling in its wake, in an odd way it helped me to relax. Once he reached the top of my pants he wasted no time popping open the button and unzipping them, giving him more room as his fingers dipped down into my boxers. With a smirk plastered on his face he gently circled his hands around my erect cock. Instantly my hips jumped against his hand, I really wanted relief.

“Hmm should I tease you a bit? Or just get straight to it” Mika was stroking me slowly while saying this.

“Ngh no, please don't tease” Finally opening my eyes, I looked up at Mika, I could feel my face was hot and my deep breathing had probably made me look like a begging, blushing, glassy eyed mess.

“I don't want to wait anymore, please just take me Mika” 

That seemed to set him off because a dark blush of his own bloomed over his cheeks and he was quick to remove his hand and started to undo his own pants, I took this moment to remove the rest of my clothing, the cold air nipped at me but soon our intimate activities would help with that. I was back to laying on the hay bedding, completed laid bare before Mika. He had already removed the school sweater I had leant him earlier so I finally had a full view of his chest, the developing abs I had snuck a peek at before now fully on display for my wandering eyes.

Licking his lips, Mika took in my naked form as he was kneeling in front of me, working on his belt buckle before pulling down his pants along with his boxers. As his erection was revealed I couldn't help the slight self doubt and nerves that over took me.

_Mika looks so amazing right now, I hope what he sees of me is good enough._

“Sky, I know what your thinking…” Mika had fully removed his pants at this point and crawled over me, straddling my thighs, he ran his hands slowly over my chest, slowly getting lower and lower, over my stomach and my hips.

“...I think you look absolutely gorgeous and you're all mine” 

Mika leant down and took one of my nipples in his mouth, causing it to peek and become more sensitive. Running my fingers through his hair gently I watched him with heavy breaths, I felt him flick his tongue against me which made me moan out suddenly. Mika looked up at me and pulled back.

“I want to ride you Sky, I want you to watch as you fuck me, watch as I become a complete mess begging for you” 

_Holy fuck_

I had no words but I couldn't deny him that request, just from the sound of it, watching him be the one to come undone and be in that vulnerable state was something I couldn't pass up so I agreed, nodding my head and mumbling out an ‘ok’.

Mika smiled and got into position over me, I grabbed hold of my cock and kept it upright while my other hand was on his hip to help guide him. Mika, on the other hand, was balancing his weight on his knees before slowly lowering himself down over me. I could feel the head of my cock press up against his puckered hole and bucked my hips just a little to try and break through. Mika had grabbed hold of my forearm and used his other hand to part his ass cheeks, giving me more room to maneuver. 

“Sky, fuck me as hard as you want alright, don't worry about hurting me or being gentle” At his words i jolted my hips a few more times, on the third thrust I breached his tight hole, causing Mika to release a gasp and grip onto my arm tighter. 

“Are you sure you can take it Mika? You're so tight” Even though I was saying this it didn't stop me from continuing my thrusts, I had now got both of my hands on Mika's hips and was guiding him down with each thrust I made, my cock stretching him out as I went deeper.

“ _Hng_...it's... _oh god_..it's fine Sky, just keep.. _ahh_..keep going” 

I had nearly fully filled him when his pleasure filled moans sent me over the edge and with one hard thrust I had entered him completely, at that moment the sound that left Mika almost made me cum right there but I held it back, I wanted this to last a little longer at least. 

“It feels so good to have you inside me Sky, I want you to fuck me hard okay, fill my ass with that delicious cum of yours” 

Slowly I started to once again thrust into his tight hole, rolling my head back as pleasure started to wash over me. I would never admit this to Mika but the first time I had ever pleasured myself I was thinking of him, I would think back to the time in the shower when he had me touch him, I would imagine up scenarios that would come after that, usually involving one of us being fucked up against the shower wall but now experiencing the real thing was better than what I could ever dream. Looking up at Mika he looked exactly how he described earlier, a blushing, sweaty mess and it filled me with pride to know that I was the one to make him feel this way.

_I'll be the only one to make you feel this way._

These thoughts spurred me on and my thrusts became more erratic, my grip on his hips tightening as I watched my cock slide back and forth inside him with ease. I could hear faint whimpers coming from Mika, he had one hand still gripping onto my arm while the other had moved to his own shaft, pumping it in time with my thrusts. 

“Sky...harder... _ahh yes_...fuck me harder”

How can I say no to that? 

With as much strength that I could muster I changed our positions, with my cock still firmly buried in Mika, I held onto his hips and pushed him backwards so now he was laying against the hay bedding, his hips lifted slightly in the air as I knelt in front of him. I grabbed hold of one of his legs and bent it towards his chest, his other leg wrapping around my waist. In this position I was able to move my hips faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin and our pleasurable moans echoed through the air. Leaning over him slightly I grabbed one of Mika's hands and moved it above his head, pinning it there.

“Look at you Mika, I bet you love getting your ass fucked by me don't you” In the heat of the moment any shyness or embarrassment I had about all this was erased, replaced by this more confidant side of me.

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Mika's face was flushed, his breathing heavy and a little saliva was escaping the corner of his mouth, obviously enjoying himself. 

“I'm gonna fill your tight hole with my cum Mika, that's all you're good for isn't it?” 

_Seriously where is this side of me coming from?_

That seemed to be too much for Mika because he was soon moaning out loudly, crying my name as he came, his essence spurting across his stomach in ribbons. 

“You're so dirty Mika” I leant down over him, releasing his leg that was up by his chest, allowing it to join the other around my waist and kissed him passionately, giving a few more deep thrusts of my own before I too had reached my climax, my load spilling out into Mika.

Breaking away from the kiss I took a few deep breaths, before smiling softly at Mika, his face completely red and he looked like he was in complete bliss, moving a hand up to his cheek I stroked him gently.

“How did I do Mika?”

“Wow...just wow” 

I laughed softly and leant my forehead against his, Mika wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pecked me softly on the lips.

“I love you Sky”

Blushing and returning the kiss, I whispered against his lips “I love you too Mika”

We stayed in our embrace for only a few more minutes before re-positioning, we were both exhausted and needed to get our energy back, so with Mika behind me, arm wrapped around my waist we both fell asleep. I felt safe and warm in Mika's arms and as I drifted off I promised myself that I would do everything I could to keep Mika safe as well.

_He needs me and I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you Mika...I mean it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I need to go take a cold shower.
> 
> Oh yeah, I have a good idea of a few things i'm gonna be adding to this story in the future but if you guys have any ideas of where I could take this please let me know in the comments or message me on my Tumblr which is also called skye-foxs
> 
> ALSO! I would like to know what you think of Mikaela and Skylar, do you like their personalities? Are you rooting for them ect? I would really like your opinions :3


End file.
